Angel of Death
by cherryblossom1500
Summary: I love you, Sakura-chan!Dammit, I gave up my life for you!" I glared into his cereluan eyes. "Bullshit"Narusaku;SakuraCentric AU
1. Prolouge

Author: Okay so yea this is just an idea that popped into my head one day so I decided to write it down. I don't know if this is any good so please, _please_ leave reviews woth constructive criticism telling me whether or not I should continue this. By the way this is the prologue so it's supposed to be short and is Sakura Centric and in her point of view throughout the whole story because I can only right in the first person perspective so enjoy.

* * *

**Prolouge:**

My hands ran through his spiky blonde hair as he closed his eyes. A million emotions played through me but two stood out from the others.

Hate.

Love.

How could I kill the man I love above everything else? How could I _not_ kill the man I swore to kill?

He opened his cereluan eyes and stared at my green ones.

"I love you Sakura-chan! Dammit, I gave up my life for you!" he cursed.

I glared into his cereluan eyes. "Bullshit"

He opened his mouth to yell at me more but I decided to do something I would forever regret. I silenced him with my lips and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He let out a moan and kissed me back. His lips were satin soft. I started absorbing as much of his chakra as I could in this endless moment. He went limp.

I, Haruno Sakura, killed Uzumaki Naruto


	2. Back Home

AN:Okay this is the official first chapter. This is ten years after Shippuden so the Rookie nine are all 25 and so on.I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story(: Merry Christmas Eve everybody! Oh and the other December holidays too(:

* * *

_The black robes with red clouds on them closed in on me; all smirking at my deer in the headlights expression. All their filthy, disgusting, horrible hands touching me and murmuring lies I knew I shouldn't hear. But I wanted this; that's why I ran away from everything. Absolutely _everything_. From my loving family, my wonderful friends, wonderful life, and most of all, the boy I truly love. I gave up everything just to be stronger. Stronger to find someone who left a long time ago too. _

_I stared into a pair of red eyes as he, in a way that was very out of character, smirked. Normally I would fear this but not now. Now I glared at the face of Uchiha Itachi, the man who was guilty of the Uchiha clan massacre. The very man my childhood crush wanted to murder._

_He stared at me with his deadly eyes for a long time._

"_Leave." He spoke in his usual monotone voice. I glared at him._

"_No" I told him, my voice sounded dead; I wonder what my face looked like. All the Akatsuki members looked at me in disbelief when all of a sudden Pain, the leader, stepped in front of me and cupped my cheek._

"_She'll be _very_ useful to us." He smirked. "You'll have no partner though." _

"_You're kidding right?" Kisame yelled. "She's a Kyuubi lover! She'll _never_ be able to kill him!"_

_So quickly that almost nobody noticed, I had my right hand around Kisame's neck while the other held his huge ass sword._

"_Do you really want to piss me off?" I asked in my new dead voice. Kisame's eyes, widen before he grinned and chuckled._

"_I like Pinky here." He said with a laugh while everyone else stared in shock. Well almost everyone._

_Itachi still glared holes into the back of my head. I turned and then everything turned black._

I blinked up at the sky in confusion. Ugh, morning. I stood up from the tree branch I slept in last night and went to hide the bodies of my latest victims. I grimaced when I left them in a tree hole. Sometimes I wondered why I still did unnecessary killing even after I learned how to control all my new powers.

I frowned when I had to put on the dark Akatsuki cloak. It wasn't uncomfortable to wear when running as it used to be but now it was just annoying.

I sighed and looked up at the sky before looking down at the village I used to call home. It was a calm day in the large village. This just made me frown even more. That means that today I would have to "come back" to Konoha . I scoffed; I would never stay in Konoha for longer than necessary.

I sat down on the tree branch I slept on last night and looked down at Konoha. I let a little bit of sadness leak into my eyes.

It's been ten years since I've even _seen_ the village, let alone set foot on it. I wonder if Tsunade was still Hokage, but then again it's only been ten years. She wouldn't have retired that quickly unless she got sick of the paperwork and wanted Naruto to handle the torture.

My stomach growled so I decided to go find a rabbit to eat. Sure I could go down to the village but it's still too early.

A crack of a tree branch caught my attention and I threw a kunai at a rabbit about seven feet away from where I sat. I grinned; it was still too easy.

I quickly cooked the rabbit without gaining any unwanted attention, and ate the rabbit in peace. I let out a quick sigh and put out the fire before someone would notice the smokes, even if it is during the day.

I took off my Akatsuki cloak and let my waist-long hair loose from its usual bun. I didn't even need to bother with putting on my old leaf headband. It's been rumored that I would be welcomed back with open arms.

Under my cloak, I wore an outfit that would make men come to me rather than me come to them. Ugh, I sound like such a whore but the worst thing I do to them is kiss and kill them, besides I'm still a virgin so oh well. I wore a tight black shirt with short sleeves that has a red ribbon across my stomach. Then I wore a pair of blood red shorts that are up to my knees with the same type of boots I wore when I was fifteen.

The outfit wasn't my choice of course. Kisame thought it would be funny to have me running around as some beautiful murder that drew in men. I rolled my eyes; Kisame was the idiot of the group of the group.

I sighed once more and turned to run away from the cliff to the main gates of Konoha. I already had my id but I had a feeling the Chunin would recognize me anyway.

I grinned; for once I'm strong enough to kill anyone and anything, including Naruto.

###########################################

I walked through the surprised streets of Konoha, hiding a grin that threatened to appear on my face. Everyone was so shocked that the Hokage's apprentice was back.

Instead of dealing with this stupid gawking, I poured a little amount of chakra to my feet and ran to the Hokage tower in less than a minute. I grinned; I just beat Tobi's record.

"S-Sakura-san?" I heard a female gasp; I looked up into the face of a surprised Shizune. I put on the kindest smile I could pull off and gave her hug.

"Sakura-san, is that really you?" She asked hugging me close. I nodded and let go of her.

"I have to go see Tsunade-sama." I stated and almost flinched at how dead my voice sounded. Shizune on the other hand did flinch. I frowned; apparently my voice needed to be worked on. Shizune nodded and led me to the Hokage's office. She opened the door, revealing a sleeping Tsusnade. I almost giggled at the nostalgia.

"Should I leave?" Shizune whispered to me. I nodded, not keeping my eyes off my old sensei. I heard the door close and slowly walked to Tsunade's desk. I gently shook her awake.

She glanced around the room before her eyes landed on me. Her eyes widen before she hugged me so hard I almost stopped breathing.

"Tsunade-sama, I-I c-can't b-b-breath!" She let go of me but still held me at arms length. Then she glared at me and slapped me across the face before she hugged me again. Her body started trembling as I awkwardly patted her back. My left hand rubbed the cheek she slapped, trying to sooth the burning sensation in it.

How long has it been since I've dealt with emotions other than anger and hate? Eight years? Pain taught me that emotions only get in the way of power. But when I told him that emotions made Naruto stronger he slapped me and told me that Naruto may be strong but not strong enough to beat him and soon me.

The first two years I've spent in Akatsuki, all I did was train and cry myself to sleep. Then I began growing emotionless except for anger and hate. Those emotions drove me to kill. I mainly killed men, thus earning my nickname, but I killed women once in a while.

I learned to push my emotions away in order to gain power beyond my wildest dreams.

Now here I was ten years later, holding my old sobbing sensei. Now I had no idea how to deal with emotions, let alone _crying_. You would think this is really idiotic but you try living with Uchiha Itachi for ten years and keeping good emotions.

Tsunade's sobbing eventually slowed until it stopped all together. She let go of me and sat back down on her desk. She glared at her paperwork for a few seconds before turning her chocolate brown eyes on me.

"Where have you been all these years? Do you know how much trouble you're in?" She glared at me. I think she expected me to flinch but I didn't. I glared right back at her before sighing and sitting down on the floor next to her.

"I've been training and yes I know I'm in huge trouble." So the first half was technically the truth so no need to feel guilty about lying. Usually I don't feel guilty lying but something about Tsunade _did_ make me feel guilty.

"Where have you been training" Tsunade glared at me.

"In the forest near Suna." I lied perfectly; my voice sounded so sincere I almost believed myself. Tsunade glared at me harsher this time and opened her mouth to interrogate me some more but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this some more later Sakura." She said in a calm voice. "Come in!"

The doorknob turned and the door opened. My eyes widened in surprise.

My eyes locked into the sapphire eyes of the man I love.

Uzumaki Naruto's eyes widen in surprise before taking a step back.

"S-Sakura-chan?!"


	3. Angel of Death Strikes Again

AN: New chapter again(: So i really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. On with the story. Oh and sorry if Sakura is like majorly OOC but it goes with the story.

* * *

I grinned at the frightened expression on my soon to be victim. I walked slowly up to him as he stumbled away from me. I glared; usually the men I killed would gladly walk to me but this one knew his fate. Too bad for him that he would have no way to avoid his death. I ran out of patience and grabbed his neck. His hands grabbed my wrists in a pathetic attempt to get out of my death-grab.

"Please, please stop! I have a family! I can't die! Please!" He pleaded. I grinned and pulled out a kunai.

"Too bad, soon they'll be mourning your death." I purred. I stabbed the kunai into his stomach and pulled it slowly up till it was in his neck. By now he was coughing up blood. I smiled. The bloodlust was getting to me again. Great, I would be facing hell when Pain found out I made another unnecessary kill. I decided to end this man's pain once and for all.

I pressed my lips to his and slowly rid him of any chakra a villager like him would have. He went limp and I kicked his body away from me. I walked up to the body and pulled him next to a trash can in the alley. I pressed my index and middle finger up to his wound and wrote a message on the wall next to him. I grinned and walked away from the gruesome site.

The Angel of Death strikes again.

* * *

I fell onto my new apartment's sofa and picked up the book I was currently reading. My eyes quickly scanned through the words but my mind was elsewhere when I heard the blood-curling screams near the alley where I left my new victim. I smirked at the horrible screeches. There would clearly be no evidence that I committed the murder; they would only know that the newly feared murderer that killed all around the country was now having an interest in Konoha.

I thought back to yesterday. Naruto didn't take my coming back so well so I guess Kisame would be paying one hundred yen to Itachi again. I grimaced at how badly he took the news.

"_Sakura-chan?" He questioned again as he slowly walked up to me. I nodded and stood my ground. He glared at me and let out a soft growl. "What the hell are you doing back here? After all the suffering you caused, you just think you can show up again?"_

"_No, I'm willing to take the consequences for leaving without Tsunade-sama's permission." I told him calmly. He started trembling from anger and had to be held back by Tsunade before he tried to attack me. I nearly scoffed; he wouldn't stand a chance at beating me._

"_Naruto stay calm. We're both very angry but Sakura is willing to face punishment for what's she's done." Tsunade spoke calmly to the blonde haired boy, now man._

_Naruto has grown out of all the baby fat in his cheeks, showing more of his high cheekbones. His jaw, which is clenched at the moment, was squarer showing that he is no longer a boy but a man. His sun-kissed skin was as beautiful as ever with the whisker-marks still on his cheeks. He now stood taller than Tsunade, which is surprising. He still had the same gorgeous messy blonde hair and his eyes…his eyes still shone with determination even in anger. His eyes still shone like…like blue fire. Instead of the same jacket he wore as a Genin, his jacket now had more black in it than orange. In was a black jacket with just a diagonal orange line going through the front of his jacket. But now he wore his jacket zipped open so you could see an orange tee shirt with a black Konoha symbol. He also wore simple black pants with the simple shinobi shoes._

_He is so beautiful it caused a knot in my heart. My heart ached to hug and kiss him with as much passion and love I could muster but my brain reminded me of my mission and how love was a useless emotion. _

_I stood still, staring a Naruto with what I hoped was an emotionless face when I faintly felt Tsunade tug on my arm. I looked up at her face in confusion and found out that I was to live the apartment next door to Naruto's so he would be able to keep watch on me. I looked at Naruto's face once more to see it scrunched up in anger. _

_My heart tore at the sides._

"_Sakura, remember you were considered a missing nin. So now we have to keep watch on you." Tsunade spoke in a soft voice but I barely understood her. Naruto walked back to the door and opened it. _

"_Well? Are you coming Sakura-chan?" He growled. I flinched and followed him out the door._

_The walk to our apartments was spent in agonizing silence. Whenever I spared a glance at Naruto's face I would either be met by a glare or a tortured and heartbroken expression. Once we reached the building Naruto left me at my door without a word and threw my key at the floor. Once he walked away, I let one lone tear stain the cement floor._

I felt a strong hand shaking me awake. I groaned and blinked up into the face of the man I was dreaming about seconds ago. I felt the sting of a blush adorn my cheeks at how close his face was to mine but it went away once I read the expression on his face.

Pure horror.

"Sakura-chan, you have to come to the hospital to help Baa-chan heal someone!" He yelled as he yanked me unto his back and ran out the window. He began running on top of the roof tops until we made it to the hospital. Then he let go of my legs and yanked my arms off of his neck, causing me to land on the floor. My face flushed in anger.

"You could've let me down gently!" I screeched at him. He began walking towards the stairs and turned his face to me.

"So could've you." He spoke in a heartbroken voice and continued walking. My heart broke in half. I followed him up the stairs till he led me into the surgery section of the building. He sat down on a bench in front of the operating room and motioned for me to go inside the room with his hand.

I walked inside to find Tsunade, Shizune, and other medical ninja working on the corpse of my latest victim.

* * *

Naruto led me to Ichiraku's, his favorite ramen store, in silence once again. Apparently Tsunade ordered him to never let me out of his site. I nearly groaned in irritation when I found out about it. Nearly being the keyword. With Naruto with me all the time, that would just make my mission easier. Way easier. I glanced at Naruto eating his ramen and decided that I should try to talk to him.

"What did the murderer write on the wall?" I asked him. He looked up in surprise and gulped down the rest of his ramen before looking at me again.

"How did you know she wrote something?" He asked suspiciously.

"I overheard two medics talking about it but I didn't catch what it said."

"Oh" He said softly. "She wrote something about me being her next target." He clenched his chopsticks so hard that they broke. I nodded and looked down at my full bowl of ramen. Obviously I already knew what the wall said; I mean I'm the one that wrote it. I almost sighed. I regretted writing that; that means I won't be able to do my unnecessary killing and it's so much fun.

"That Angel of Death is pissing me off." I jumped in surprise when I heard Naruto speak again. I glanced at him and found him glaring at his empty bowl. "She just thinks she can get away with all this killing and not get caught. Nobody even knows how she leaves all her targets without any chakra. It's impossible to do that! Nobody has come up with a technique like that and yet she does and she uses it for evil! And now I'm next? This is so messed up.

I stared at Naruto and decided to leave him with one piece of information. It was actually very harmless, it wouldn't lead him to believe that I'm the murderer he hated so much. I heart burned in my chest for a moment at the fact he hated me so much, even if he didn't know it was me.

"You know I heard in a tiny town when I was traveling that she's supposedly in Akatsuki." I said in a timid voice. Naruto stiffened beside me and dropped his chopsticks. "It's just a rumor though, nobody knows for sure."

"Oh, okay then. Um, let's get you back to your apartment. It's almost midnight. Besides you must be worn out from the surgery. I still can't believe how someone can kill an innocent man so brutally." He growled at the end.

_Because it's fun_. I thought with guilt. Naruto paid the owner and I followed him out the store to our apartments' building. Naruto had his hands clenched in fists the entire walk and it strangely worried me. I haven't felt so many emotions in years and in just two days Naruto has made me feel so much. I sighed and saw Naruto glance at me out of the corner of his eye. He left me at my door without a goodbye, just like yesterday except he didn't throw any keys at the floor. I stared at my door for a few seconds, waiting to hear a door close but it never did.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto called softly from his apartment door.

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight and…I've missed you." With that said, he walked inside his apartment leaving me shocked at my door with the heat of a blush on my cheeks.

"I've missed you two." I whispered knowing that he wouldn't hear me.

Too bad I would have to kill the man I love.

* * *

AN: Yet another chapter done(: You know what makes me really happy? If you guys would click the little review button below and show me some love or constructive criticism. Either is fine really. CherryBlossom1550 out(:


End file.
